yveltal_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Showing Your Inner Yveltal Spirit
Do you want to show your inner Yveltal spirit, but don't know how? Then follow some (or all) of these tips on how to Yveltal-ize your style. (You don't have to follow any of these, though. This is just if you want to.) How *Nobody's gonna know if you like Yveltal if you don't show it in some way or another. For fun, you could match up your clothes to reflect Yveltal's main colors: red, black, and an optional grey. A red shirt, black pants, and grey sweatshirt, jacket, or coat are quite fitting, though you might have to ditch the jacket if its hot outside or if you have a PE-related activity some time in the day. A tint of blue, like blue shoes, blue lettering on any article of your clothing, or if its school season, on your backpack if you really want to express all Yveltal's colors. *If you are an artistic person, you could practice drawing Yveltal and show your friends what an amazing job you did on your favorite animal. *If you like to write, you could try writing a story or other literary work (of any genera) that mentions Yveltal or Yveltal is one of the characters, and then show it to someone in your family or your friends. If in school, then you could show it to your English teacher and see what they think of it! *Don't be destructive and dark, even if that is what Yveltal is. That goes a bit far, so try to be nice to people. People like it if you're nice, and this one is a pretty big no-brainer. *Try not to brag too much about Yveltal, even if you think he is the best thing ever. Xerneas fans might be annoyed or bored if you do, and people might think that your exaggerated description of it won't match up to what it really is. It is still ok to talk about Yveltal, though. *When Pokemon X and Y come out, beat the game and add Yveltal to your team, if possible, and show everybody how good he is, but without bragging too much. Also, be ready to fight those who challenge your Yveltal's strength! *If you have bought the Pokemon Y Reservation Card from Target (it takes off 5$ from your final purchase), it should include a pin with Yveltal. You can wear it on your shirt/jacket if you want. *If you are an arts-and-crafty person, you could make a poster with Yveltal that is decorated with beads, ribbon, or anything of your choice. It is ok if you aren't very good at drawing Yveltal; you could just draw the special "Y" that appears on the game's box, which is edged with spikes to look like Yveltal's wings and tail, and give it to someone or hang it up in your room. *This wiki will provide most (possibly not all) information about Yveltal; if people ask, you could tell them all the advantages of having Yveltal in your team and simply how cool he is. They may become a fan or liker of Yveltal, too! *You can save the backgrounds of Yveltal that are posted on this wiki and use them as your desktop background, so if you're showing someone something, they might see the background. Or this could be for your own pleasure, to see Yveltal right when you log on to your computer. Hardcore Yveltal Fans can Try... *Setting up a blog on any social netorking site dedicated or semi-dedicated to Yveltal *Post your drawings of Yveltal on denviantart *Wear Yveltal's main colors *Become a Yveltologist (Also known as a person who knows a lot about Yveltal) *Setting up posters either bought or homemade in your room *Tweet or post updates on Yveltal or show off backgrounds/profile images on Facebook or Twitter